The present invention relates to a self-propelled vehicle with articulated arms which, whilst overcoming any obstacles which may be encountered, is able to move through a tubular member whose configuration can be variable according to its length and/or diameter, or between two not necessarily parallel surfaces which are separated by a relatively small distance and particularly, but not exclusively, in pipes for supplying a cooling fluid to the core of a nuclear reactor or in the space separating the vessel of the latter from a second parallel vessel, which duplicates the first and serves as a safety vessel.
The problem of the displacement within a tube or narrow space defined between two walls of remotely controlled inspection or repair devices is of particular importance in the case of nuclear installations located in radioactive environments. In the case of small diameter tubes it has already proved possible to move television cameras at the end of their supply cable when the path to be taken only has curves or obstacles of limited dimensions. However, if the tubes have an adequate diameter the most simple solution consists of authorising the passage of a man, which is only possible if the ambient activity is within the accepted limits. However, if the activity is high and if the passage to be taken is too vertical or has pronounced obstacles or bends the only possibility consists of using a remotely controlled, self-propelled vehicle.